gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
MeGo the Freakish Robot
MeGo the Freakish Robot http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/game-shakers-mego-the-freakish-robot/EP022544240007?aid=tvschedule is the fifth episode in Season 1 of Game Shakers. It was the sixth episode produced for the Season. It premiered on October 3, 2015 to an audience of 1.44 million viewers. Overview Kenzie is making lunch for the interview while wearing a suit dress. Babe arrives asking what the lunch is for. She said it's for for Miles and Sharon, 2 people form Robotamus Technologies. Babe tries to eat a grape but Kenzie knocks it off of Babe's hand. Kenzie walks away and when she is not looking Babe eats a handful of grapes. Double G then arrives in tennis clothes. Double G tries to eat a meatball but Kenzie says it's not for him. Kenzie throws out the meatball on the floor. Miles and Sharon then arrive. They explain that they are great fans of Game Shakers, so they bought a third person with them. The third person is revealed to be a robot named MeGo. Babe and Kenzie begin to dance after MeGo makes a dance party. Babe asks for the nearest tennis shorts. MeGo says it's Double G's tennis shorts and chases after him. MeGo gets Double G's shorts and Double G takes them back and slaps MeGo back. Hudson and Triple G play with MeGo and tell him to throw balls at a ton of watermelons. MeGo throws the rubber band at the watermelon and it splashes all over Kenzie. Kenzie then takes a shower. Babe and Triple G then go to a fast food restaurant. Hudson and MeGo are alone and MeGo gets to know Hudson. MeGo starts to like Hudson. At school, Hudson tells Babe and Kenzie that MeGo went to his house last night and read him a bedtime story. MeGo arrives and gives Hudson his lunch. Hudson asks MeGo how did he know that he likes Peanut Butter and Ham. MeGo asked his grandma. Hudson walks MeGo out of the school. At Game Shakers, Hudson and MeGo are watching a movie when Double G and Triple G tell Hudson to go with them to Vegas to see an MMA fight. Hudson, Double G and Triple G leave and MeGo malfunctions. MeGo is devastated that Hudson is gone and tells Babe and Kenzie it is Triple G's fault. MeGo wishes Triple G would move to Florida. Babe and Kenzie are mad at MeGo for saying that. Triple G's package arrives in the mail and MeGo breaks it. Double G and Triple G then arrive. MeGo asks where Hudson is. Hudson then arrives and says they are late because Triple G wanted to stay longer. MeGo says he knew it was Triple G's fault. MeGo tricks Triple G into thinking there is a million dollars on the roof. MeGo then tries to push Triple G off the roof and locks the door. Downstairs, everyone becomes worried why Triple G and MeGo are gone for a long time. Kenzie opens MeGo's camera and it shows Triple G about to be pushed off the roof. Babe, Kenzie, Hudson, Double G, Bunny, and Ruthless go on the roof. Ruthless kicks the door open and the gang tries to calm down MeGo. MeGo then says he wants to be Hudson's friend forever and kill Triple G. Kenzie says it will hurt Hudson's feelings. Double G then tells MeGo to let go of Triple G and he is free. Double G pushes MeGo off of the rooftop. Later, Miles and Sharon are shocked to see that they have broken MeGo. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless *Kamali Miller as MeGo Guest Cast Memorable Quotes Trivia *Bibble was featured in this episode. This is Cat's (from Sam and Cat and Victorious) favorite snack. *The movie Hudson and MeGo were watching is a parody of the movie "Forrest Gump" and the characters Tom and Myke are parodies of Tom Hanks who plays Forrest and Mykelti Williamson who plays Bubba. *The game that was featured in the end credits was the only game that wasn't on the Nick website and the App Store. International Airings *November 9, 2015 - UK & Ireland *December 9, 2015 - Asia *January 31, 2016 - Northern Europe *March 24, 2016 - Latin America Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2015 airing